


From the Siren's Lips

by Prince_Ash



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, TW: Dead Animals, TW: canibulis, cause hes a siren, cause she cant STOP USEING MAGIC, or at least star makes him one, siren marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Marco!" Star screeched as she dropped her wand and ran over to him. She stopped and looked at him. Her mouth gaped open and a small gasp came from her lips. Marco's ears had been transformed into bright candy red fins, gills going up on the side of his neck, and red scales along his flesh. But the most notable change was the bright, strawberry-like-red fish tail that replaced his legs.<br/>"Marco!" Star gasped, "you're a siren!" Marco looked up at her then his eyes flicked back down to himself. </p>
<p>(This has a lot of blood and death related Triggers!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Siren's Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Skaii for being my awesome beta! 
> 
> THIS HAS OVER 2000 WORDS IM SO HAPPY EEEEEEEEEE

"Come on B-Fly hurry up!" Pony Head said, letting out a huff though her nostrils. "Earth summers are hot as the underworld and I wanna get to that one dimension with the water park!" She complained even though Summer was almost over. There was about a week left before Star and Marco started their senior year.

"What are you even doing?" She raised a brow at the blond princess. Star stood in front of her mirror and flipped through a floating spell book, concentration flooding her features. From her furrowed brow to her biting down on the end of her wand. She gave Pony Head a low 'shoosh' to which Pony Head replied with another huff of annoyance. If she had toes she would have been tapping them.

Star then made a noise of joy as she smiled then spoke, "I found it!"

"Found what?" Pony Head asked highly unamused. Star placed the book down on the floor beside her then took a step and a half back from the body high mirror leaning on her bed.

"This spell should give me gills to breathe underwater!" Star smiled joyously. Pony Head took a look down at the book then back at Star.

"Okay, then what's with the mirror?"

"Well whenever I blast myself at close range with a spell it gives me this really weird headache that makes my vision black out for like five seconds. So I plan on bouncing the spell off the mirror and back at myself!" Star smiled brightly as if it was a great idea. Pony Head couldn't help feeling like this was going to go horribly wrong and back fire on all of them. But she didn't say anything and instead let Star work her magic.

" **Mermaid Melody Madness!** " Star screamed and blasted her magic though her wand and at the mirror. In that split second Marco had walked into her room as the magic bounced off the mirror. Instead of going straight at Star it bounced off at an angle and smashed into Marco, making him fall back with a thud.

"Marco!" Star screeched as she dropped her wand and ran over to him. She stopped and looked at him. Her mouth gaped open and a small gasp came from her lips. Marco's ears had been transformed into bright candy red fins, gills going up on the side of his neck, and red scales along his flesh. But the most notable change was the bright, strawberry-like-red fish tail that replaced his legs.

"Marco!" Star gasped, "you're a siren!" Marco looked up at her then his eyes flicked back down to himself.

"Star!" Marco called, his eyes widened, and his face paled. His breath was coming harsh and fast even as he spoke, "what did you do?" 

"Ha! Nice tail earth-turd! Or should I call you fish-boy now?" Pony head shook with laughter at her own joke. Marco shot her a short glare for the new nickname.

"I can fix it!" She shouted as she grabbed her wand and held it in her mouth so she could grab her spell book. It was a relatively new spell book that she had just gotten for her birthday a few months ago. She wasn't very familiar with it.

"Wait but wouldn't fish-boy over here be a mermaid?" Pony Head shot up in question. She seemed oddly calm about the situation.

"Nah, Mermaids have a more human like upper body where sirens have scattered scales, fins for ears and other extra stuff." Star explained. It was then that a light emanated from Marco and in a flash he had turned back to normal. The three just looked at each other in slight confusion.

"Maybe it was temporary." Marco let out a relieved sigh as Star helped him stand back up. Star gave a light shrug as she had no idea.

"Well who cares, I smell food downstairs!" Pony Head said, she flew down stairs and abandoned going to the water park. The two others followed her down to see Marco's mother making lasagna.

"Hey kids," Marco's mother smiled as she pulled out the tray from the oven.

"Hi Ms. Diaz!" Star greeted cheerfully as she and the other two sat down at the kitchen table.

"I thought you were going to the water park today." She raised her brow in slight confusion as she passed plates out.

"There was a little magic mishap." Marco sighed. His mother looked back at him with a worried glance.

"But don't worry! We fixed it!" Star exclaimed. She had caught on to Ms. Diaz's concern. Marco's mother then let out a small sigh of relief and dipped the kids out some of her dish and a small warning of 'be careful, it's hot.' The three teens ate the food happily and conversed with each other and Ms. Diaz. After the three had their fill of lasagna they went back up to Star's room with sodas in hand.

"So, are we gonna go to the water park or what?" Pony Head asked with a huff.

"Now? It's seven thirty." Marco said as he looked over at the clock beside Star's bed.

"That doesn't mean a thing."

"Yeah Marco! It's not like we have school tomorrow!" Star said and smiled. As she grabbed her dimension scissors, she felt her elbow nudge something solid. Her hands flew to her mouth as she realized she had hit Marco while he was drinking. Liquid spilled down his front, and both of them yelped. Before a word could be uttered a bright light flashed in the room and Marco dropped to the floor. His red tail and fins had grown back as did the gills on his neck.

"What? But I thought the spell faded!" Marco cried. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. Star and Pony Head helped Marco in a sitting position. All of a sudden a harsh noise jarred the three of them from their problem. Star turned toward where the noise was coming from. Her mirror.

"Oh what now?" She hissed as she turned it on. Tom's face then popped onto the screen. "What do you want Tom?"

"Look, Star, I know what you're going to say-"

"If you already know then can I please hang up already? I'm a little busy."

"Star, all I ask is one more chance."

"Tom I'm way too busy to deal with giving you a _fifteenth_ chance." Star rolled her eyes as she grabbed her spell book and flipped back to the page with the spell.

"What are you doing with a book of curses?" Tom asked, Star stopped her flipping and looked up at him then back down at the book.

"A wha?" She asked confused.

"Star that's a book of dark magic and curses." Tom pointed out just as equally confused as to why she had it in her possession.  Star looked at the page and let out a sharp gasp. Marco and Pony Head turned over to look at her.

"Hey Marco, don't freak out but..."

"What did you do." Marco said bluntly.

"I may or may not have put a curse on you."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry!" Star squeaked at Marco's outburst.

"Star, where did you even get the book?" Tom asked from the mirror.

"I don't know! It was left on my door step and said "Happy Birthday Star!" on the cover!" Star flipped to the back of the page the spell was on. "Okay! Here is what it says, you will only turn into a siren the sun is fully set or if you touch water or any liquid."

"Is there some kind of cure?" Marco asked, Star flipped over to the next page and scanned over it.

"It says only true love's kiss can break the curse."

"True love's kiss?" Pony Head hissed, "what are we? The cast of some rinky dink Disney movie?"

"Oh! Idea!" Star screamed as a light flashed and Marco was back to normal. "We should get Jackie to fall in love with you!" Marco's face immediately turned a brighter red than his hoodie.

"What? No, no way Star!" Marco declined as he got up from the floor.

"Why not? It said love! And you _love_ Jackie, right?" Marco looked away from Star to hide his cherry colored face. He did like Jackie. He liked her a lot, and the idea of her falling in love with him was exciting to say the least. Yet at the same time the nagging fear of her rejecting him and their sort-of-friendship ending was weighing just as heavy on him.

"How about this Star, if I help you and Marco and show you that I have once and for all changed, would you let me take you out?" Star sat there and looked from Tom to Marco for a few moments then let out an annoyed groan.

"Fine! Come over as soon as possible. I know what you can help with, for now."

When Tom arrived Pony Head had already said her goodbyes and left. Star had fished out her old spell book she had gotten from her parents and (against Marco's wishes) created a small pool in his back yard. It went from five to twelve feet deep. Marco continuously grumbled about what his parents would say if they found out he was cursed to be a fish boy every night.

"Alright, since you want to help so badly Tom you get the job of Marco watch!" Star said, she wanted to keep Tom at a distance from her but at the same time she knew he would be useful for the task at hand. For one he knew a lot more on curses than anyone else she knew. And not to mention the fact that he knew a good thing or two about romance and could be very charming (if not for his horrible temper). "So every night you will stay out here with Marco and make sure he doesn't try to eat anyone." Star smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Marco asked a little freaked.

"Well sirens eat people. Uh, duh!" Star chuckled at Marco's ignorance. She could see the worry on Marco's face. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry Marco! I'll cure you of this curse! You can count on me!" Marco smiled back at her, happy that he knew he could trust her word. The sun was slowly lowering in the sky, Star said goodnight and retired to her room. Marco looked up at the sky and thought back onto what Star had just said. Would he really crave human meat? Just the thought of that was enough to make Marco feel like barfing.

"Well?" Tom's voice snapped Marco out of his thoughts.

"Well what?" Marco asked as Tom crossed his arms.

"Aren't you gonna jump in?" Marco looked from Tom to the pool then to the sky. Sure Star had used him as a magic guinea pig many times before but this time, this time just felt so different. He was cursed. And though he had no doubt in his mind that Star could and would fix this it just seemed like this was worse than how they acted.

Tom saw the worry in Marco's face. He put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. The comforting gesture then turned into a shove with enough force to push Marco into the pool with a splash and a call of surprise. The cold water sending a chill up Marco's spine, spreading goosebumps up and down his arms. After a short flash of light Marco swam back up to stick his head back up out of the water with an annoyed look on his face. His hoodie (which seemed to not disappear with his other clothes) was soaked.

"You're extremely annoying." Marco grumbled with a slight sigh. Tom gave him a small, triumphant smirk. "You know I don't trust you, right?"

"To be perfectly honest I don't really mind. The only person I am here to impress is Star." Tom said as he sat down in front of the pool. "I'm fairly certain that was obvious."  Marco let out a groan and pulled off his hoodie to throw it at Tom, smacking him in the face with it. Tom let out an angry growl as he ripped it off and threw it at a bush not far off from where he sat. He then breathed in and out a few times to (hopefully) calm himself down. Marco could tell that this was gonna be a long, _long_ , week. He just knew he would be counting down the seconds until Star figured something out.


End file.
